


Forever börjar här

by soSwedeithurtsmyteeth



Series: The Forever Series [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: A wee bit drama, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hiking, Romance, the usual jazz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soSwedeithurtsmyteeth/pseuds/soSwedeithurtsmyteeth
Summary: Part 2 of Vi är för alltid.Although she had sworn not to let it get to her, Korra couldn't stop thinking about Asami had to move out of the flat in two weeks. With or without Korra.And to celebrate Korra's birthday, the Krew goes Hiking!OR; this is me trying to come up with a decent summary without ruin the story. It's much better than this summary, I swear.





	1. Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me again, trying my hand at another multi chapter fic, here to hoping the story is better than the summary!

”Naga, go get it girl! Get the ball!” Korra watched as the fluffy white canine took off over the grassy field, her eyes only on the tennis ball that Korra just threw across the field.

“Are you sure you don’t want her with you?” Her father Tonraq asked next to her, watching the dog finally catching the bouncing ball.

“I know she would love running around in the forest with us, but I think it’s better she’s with you guys.” Naga came back with the ball in her mouth, not wanting to let go until Korra grabbed it and pulled it from her mouth. She threw the ball again and Naga was already on the move.

“How is Asami doing? It was very brave of her to speak out in that magazine”, Korra’s mother Senna said from the bench and Korra took a seat next to her. Asami had finally agreed to get interviewed by GQ Magazine and talked about her life as the daughter of the world famous inventor Hiroshi Sato, her recently coming out officially on her public Instagram account (she posted a picture of her and Korra holding each other and smiling softly) and how she EMP:ed the whole campus by mistake.

“Yeah, she was pretty nervous at first, but I think she’s relieved that the paparazzi isn’t bothering her as much now”, Korra said with a small smile.

“And the flat watching? Have you guys found anything yet?”

Korra looked away, feeling her stomach turning in an unpleasant way. The summer has been nothing but magical with Asami, but they still hadn’t found a good solution on Asami’s moving problem and they had a fight about it couple of nights ago. The thing was, it was impossible to find a rental flat close to RCU campus, and buying a flat would cost too much, and Korra refused to let Asami buy it herself, while Asami thought Korra was being childish and ‘it’s only money’ and then all hell break loose and it had been the worst fight they’ve ever had.  
They had kissed and made up since, but you could still feel the tension between them whenever the subject of money came up.

“You know me and your father will always help you out if you need money, honey”, Senna continued and took Korra’s hand. “It’s expensive living in the city, it’s not expected for a student with a scholarship to buy a flat all by themselves.”

“I know, mom, but it doesn’t feel right to let you pay for me. I’m supposed to be an adult now, and I need to do this on my own.”

“Let it go, Senna. She’s just as stubborn as her father”, Tonraq sighed but smiled at his daughter. ”She will figure it out eventually.”

“Your birthday is coming up, how about we open up your trust fund a year earlier?”

“Mom, just, let me and Asami handle this on our own, please?”

Senna shook her head in disbelief but didn’t push her daughter further. They talked some more about Korra’s upcoming hiking trip with her friends and a potential dinner with her parents before they leave for the South again. When they said their goodbyes, Korra hugged her best friend and got puppy kisses back and promised her they would see each other in a couple of days. The sun was about to go down as Korra walked the short distance home, her mind full of thoughts about money and living situations and the possibility of not sleeping next to Asami every night. She tried her best to let the thoughts go, because it was still another two weeks before Asami had to be out of the student flat, and a lot can happen in two weeks. It still scared her, though.

“C’mon Korra, shake it off”, she told herself before entering the flat. “Hey, I’m back”, she said loudly as she closed the door behind her and slipped out of her white Chuck Taylors. When she rounded the corner to the living room, she found Asami nose deep into one of those survival guides only people who hadn’t stepped inside a forest would read, wearing a maroon coloured scout shirt and a pair of tight fitting trekking shorts.

“Hi!” Asami lifted her head with a grin and showed off her new outfit. “What do you think? I found this in a second-hand shop!” She pointed at the shirt.

“I think you would look better in my uniform…” Korra smiled shyly at her.

“You’re a scout?” she asked surprised. “Why am I even surprised by that?”

“I’m not active now, but I still pay the membership fee…”, Korra explained, her eyes betraying her troubling mind. Asami saw it, of course she would, Asami was the most perceptive and caring person Korra had ever known. She took the last steps required to put her hands on Korra’s hips, pulling her closely.

“That’s pretty cool. Maybe you could teach me how to make a sheepshank”, Asami tried with a flirtatious undertone. It did make Korra chuckle.

“A sheepshank? You know that knot isn’t good for well, anything?”

Asami shrugged. “I saw a commercial for scouting when I was a kid and the girl said, ‘Scouts can do sheepshanks!’”

“That sounds stupid”, Korra smiled, feeling calmer already. She leaned into Asami and put her hands around her neck. She let the smell of jasmine and strawberries with just a hint of motor oil fill her nostrils and the warmth of Asami’s body to sooth her nerves. A pair of lips grazed her jaw.

“You can teach me other things in bed, maybe Morse code with your lips?” Asami whispered seductively into her ear, and Korra could feel the little smile of mischief against her sensitive skin.

“As much as I would love doing that…” Korra started and slowly put a hand on her girlfriend’s cheek to make her look at her. “Have you finished packing?”

“I mean… almost?” Asami tried with a grimace. Korra glanced down at the table med various outdoors stuff like a meal kit, fire steel, sleeping bag an empty thermos and _a lot_ of new hiking clothes Asami would probably not even use the coming three days in the woods. Korra did her packing this morning, all that was left was the food in the fridge, which she meant to pack tomorrow before leaving.

 “Okay fine I haven’t even started… but it’s boooring”, she whined like a little kid, and, it was actually a little cute. Korra gave her a quick kiss before leaving the embrace.

“You need to start packing, and I need a shower”, she said and walked over to the bathroom. “No, you may not join me!” Korra turned and chuckled before Asami opened her mouth to ask just that. Asami pouted back at her.

“Fine. I’ll just be out here, all miserable in my adorable uniform packing my bag”, Asami said nonchalantly and picked up one item from the table. “Where do I start?”

“Clothes in the bottom compartment, sleeping bag in the big one and things you need easy access to, in the side pockets!” Korra called out from the bathroom before turning on the water in the shower.


	2. Love me back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hello!
> 
> So, this took waaaay longer than I expected, and it didn't turn up the way I wanted so... sorry next one's gonna be better promise okay bai.

She woke with Asami in her arms. Korra had gone straight to bed after the shower, feeling dead tired. It wasn’t very usual she would find Asami still in bed with her, but by the irregular breathing, Korra could tell she was awake too. Her nose got the whiff of light jasmine and a hint of motor oil that mixed so perfectly with each other from the raven black hair, and she’d inhale a little more and thinking about how nice it is to wake up like this. And then came those other thoughts she really didn’t want to occupy her mind. Korra pulled Asami impossibly tighter against her frame and tried to shove the anxiety in her throat down by nuzzle into the crook of Asami’s neck.

In a matter of seconds did she feel cool fingers entwining with hers and Korra tried to stifle a small whimper, slowly calming down. She put light kisses onto the exposed skin of Asami’s shoulder, feeling how she inhaled deeply before saying in that hoarse morning voice only Asami had: “Good morning to you too…”

“It was a good morning, until I realised this isn’t for forever”, Korra whispered almost bitterly, and Asami could hear the desperation in her voice.

Asami turned around to look into those sleepy ocean blue eyes. “So, let’s make the few we have left count.” She moved a lock of brown hair behind the ear before caressing the cheek, never taking her eyes from Korra’s. they lied there, watching each other for another moment until Korra moved the last inches left to close the distance between their lips. It was slow movements from the both of them, as if tasting the lips for the first time. There was no rush, just the two of them. Korra was the one to take control, her hand travelling from a thigh up to rest on the slender waist, gently tugging Asami down on the bed so Korra could lie on top of her.

They hadn’t been this intimate in a while, because of the awkward tension from the fight never really disappeared. Mostly, it was Korra who would stop before getting this far, but now all she wanted was to be as close to her girlfriend as she possibly could. She pushed a knee between Asami’s legs and was rewarded with a deep sigh and hips moving beneath her for more friction. There were hands in her hair and on her neck, tongues sliding against each other, still in that slow pace with a lot of emotion behind. Wanting to touch and feel that beautiful ivory skin, Korra hands travelled up under the hem of the tank top, slowly pushing it forward.

And then Korra’s phone rang like an annoying alarm clock, it made Korra stop only for a second to look that way, but Asami had a hand on her cheek in an instant, turning her back to light green eyes, full of need and want.

“Leave it, please”, she pleaded, and the pull of her voice dragged Korra back, kissing her more fiercely this time around. The ringing stopped at one point, leaving them to silence except for lips smacking and heavy breathing.

That is, until Asami’s phone started to ring.

“Fuck”, was all Asami said and fell back onto the pillows, her chest heaving, letting go of Korra who moved to sit up next to her. She let the stupid ringtone her best friend recorded when they were in high school play twice before answering.

“Good morning sunshine”, Asami tried to sound like she was really happy Opal had called her.

“ _Did you just wake up? Do you know what time it is?”_ Korra could hear Opal’s voice from the speaker. “ _Because it wasn’t like I’d called and woke you at eleven to let you guys know we’re picking you up in twenty minutes.”_

“No, no of course not, I’ve been awake for hours now. But um… can you make it twenty-five? I need a shower before we leave. And breakfast.”

“I’ll fix you a sandwich”, Korra said and stood from the bed to go look for her clothes.

Asami watched as she left the room, a deep sigh of frustration leaving her lips.

“ _Ouh.”_ Opal commented the sigh. “ _Twenty-five it is.”_

Asami ended the call and took a deep breath. She pulled herself up and took the clothes hanging on the chair next to the bed. Korra was busying herself in the kitchen when Asami came out, already fully clothed in a light fabric tee and shorts, much like the ones Asami bought for herself, adorned her olive-skinned body, showing off strong arms and calves. It brought a smile to her lips, feeling all jittery in her body like one did when they were in love. And it broke her heart to see Korra like this, the anxieties and stress about the move eating her up. Ever since their last fight about money, Asami had been looking relentlessly after a rental flat that would fit their needs and affordable enough for two uni students. She even made a script to monitor all websites listing rentals and would notify her whenever something came up, which wasn’t very often.

Asami walked over and embraced her own Greek goddess from behind, and she felt Korra tensed up for only a short second before relaxing back into her.

“It’ll be alright, I’m here for you and I love you”, she told her softly.

It was quiet for a moment as none of them moved, and for a second Asami thought Korra would believe her words, but then Korra’s shoulders tensed again and she mumbled “You should hit the shower before Bolin gets here. He doesn’t like to wait.” She got back to fixing the last of the sandwiches, leaving Asami to feel hopeless.

* * *

 

“Where’s Bolin?” Korra asked when the only one greeting them with a huge SUV was Opal.

“He’s not coming”, Opal said curtly, clearly not in the mood to even discuss why he wasn’t there. Korra watched her for a moment, as if she was joking and Bolin would pop up from the backseat yelling surprise, but when none of that happened, Korra said rather confused “What do you mean he’s not coming?”

“I mean, he is not going to come with us. We can talk about why later, but right now I just want to get going.” Opal looked annoyed, and tired, but all Korra saw was sitting in a new car with a tired and annoyed driver and a just like that another set of anxieties kicked in like a shot of morphine, all but ready to swallow her whole. This trip was just getting worse by the minute and they hadn’t even left the city yet.

“Do you mind if I drive?” Korra heard Asami’s voice that sounded like it was miles away, but really, she was at the back of the car hauling her backpack in the trunk. Their eyes met for a short second, but enough for Korra to see the reassurance of everything will be alright.

“I was hoping you would ask that”, Opal sighed in somewhat relief. “This car is a little too much of a car for my taste”, she continued with a small frown while taking a seat in the back.

“Well, I offered to take _my_ car but apparently it wasn’t good enough”, Asami argued reaching for the lever to pop the hood.

“We wouldn’t fit anything in your small sports car, don’t be ridiculous.” Opal jumped in the backseat and closed the door, apparently done with the light-hearted teasing from Asami. Korra took another step or so just so she could oversee Asami going through the car. She felt awful for being an ass to Asami, especially when Asami still did everything she could to make Korra feel comfortable sitting in a car. But instead of saying ‘thank you’ or ‘I’m sorry’, she quietly stood by watching her girlfriend’s nimble hands checking the oil.

“You okay Opal?” Asami asked when they got into the car, watching her friend in the rear-view window.

“I’m fine”, she answered and tried to smile but it fell short.

She looked over at Korra who had already fasten her seat belt and started fiddling with her hands, eyes forward.

“This is gonna be a great one-hour ride…”


	3. Den som är den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, another chapter, like, what?

After a ‘just great’ one-hour ride later, the girls arrived at their destination. It was a hiking trail Korra had taken many times before with her family, as well as with Jinora and her family during the years staying with them. The air smelled of pinewood, the sun was warming her face, a fresh breeze caught her hair. Damn, she really loved the woods.

The rest of their hiking company had already arrived. Jinora and Kai was the first to greet them, then Kuvira and her boyfriend Bataar, Opal’s two twin brothers Wing and Wei, Ginger and Zhu-Li and lastly Mako and his date Annie, which actually was a teammate to Korra and Kuvira. Everyone was excited for the trip, most of them hadn’t even been on a hike before. Much like Asami, they were all rich girls who’s only experience with camping, was glamping and we all know that's not really camping, like, at all.

“If everyone is ready, I’ll say we get going”, Jinora announced to their little group of people. “Korra, care to take lead?”

“Absolutely!” Korra grinned and fixed the straps on her backpack and took off on the marked path. The weather was great, the birds were chirping, everyone was in high spirits, Korra’s mind calmed, her muscles liked the strain of the heavy packing weighing down on her hips and shoulders. Jinora joined her at the front, and they talked about her starting college this fall.

The pace was pretty good, considering how many people they were and the heavy packing all brought with. Korra’s mood got a thousand times better than this morning, while Asami had been keeping her distance, being in what seemed as a hectic conversation with Opal. Korra imagine it was about her being an absolute ass hat just hours earlier. When they arrived at the lake they would be walking around all weekend, the group stopped for a lunch break, taking in the beautiful scenery around them.

“Seriously Cap, this is the best pasta salad I’ve ever eaten!” Annie more or less moaned on Korra’s left, taking a mouthful of chicken.

“I can’t really take credit for it, Bataar is a genius in the kitchen”, Kuvira boosted her better half, and Bataar himself just grinned like a fool back at her.

“Wow, just get a room already”, Wei, or was it Wing? Korra had no idea, but whatever, one of the twins groaned at the couple. The other twin was sitting on the opposite side from Korra, discussing what she could tell, guitars with Asami. Korra’s eyes fell upon her girlfriend, sitting as far away as she could from Korra. She was smiling at some stupid joke the twin did, and Korra caught herself smiling because damn, Asami’s smiles really was one of the best things in this world and she really wished Asami would smile at her too. But alas no, Asami only laughed and smiled at that stupid twin boy.

“So, Rookie, what do you think about this season?” Annie’s voice broke through her jealous thoughts.

“When are we stopping with the Rookie thing I wonder?” Korra replied with an eye roll.

“When you’re not a Rookie anymore”, Kuvira stated next her. “Rookie.” She grinned at Korra, and Korra frowned back. Then she heard Asami’s laughter again, and her features softened as she looked across the circle of people to watch her girlfriend holding a hand over her mouth as to not show the chewed-up food about to fly out of there. Ugh, maybe she should just tell her how sorry she is right now-

“You know Wing’s been having a crush on her since he met her.”

Korra lifted an eyebrow at Kuvira.

“Well yeah. I mean how cliché isn’t it when you’re crushing on your little sister’s best friend?” Kuvira chuckled and took another bite of pasta. “She of course only had eyes on Opal’s _other_ older sibling…” Kuvira grinned wickedly and just barely dodged the pasta flying her way. “C’mon it’s funny!”

Before the imminent food fight began, Jinora announced that they should be going.

“Oh, I need to use the little girls room first”, Asami stood from her seat on the log. “or um… juniper?” She giggled at herself but made a face when taking the first steps to the forest.

“You okay?” Korra asked instantly worried.

“Yeah of course it’s nothing!”, Asami shrugged her off and tripped her way further into the forest, leaving Korra to look at her go.

The remaining one hour and a half of the walk Asami kept her distance away from Korra. Korra who always was in the lead of the group tried to walk slower or even stopping so the others could walk past her, but it only resulted in them just walking slow too or stopped as well, figuring they stopped for a quick rest and wait for the rest, which was almost always Asami. Upon arriving at the camping site for the night, Korra was delighted to see the wooden wind shelter was empty and camp fire had not been used for a while. The Beifong clan decided to take the shelter while the rest of the group put up their tents on the soft forest ground around the camp fire. Korra didn’t mind sleeping in the tent, she liked the shelter but at least now she gets a little privacy and talk to Asami.

Asami seemed to be an expert on putting together a tent she had never assembled before, but really, Korra didn’t have any doubts her girlfriend would pull that off. Less than ten minutes later, the blue tent was ready to be entered. They inflated Korra’s mattress before rolling out the sleeping bags, and as soon as everything was set, Asami pushed off the hiking boots and fell head first on her side of the bed.

“I’ve longed to take those shoes off”, she groaned into her pillow and sighed deeply. Korra was looking through her backpack when she caught sight of Asami’s heels. “Holy shit you’re bleeding!” She pushed away the bag and moved closer to inspect the bloody mess which was supposed to be Asami’s white socks and heels. “Why didn’t you say something?”

With careful hands, Korra slowly removed the socks one by one, and holy hell these weren’t just a minor graze, the wounds were all scraped to the point it must’ve been hell just taking one step, let alone walking all day. She fished up her first aid kit she brought from the backpack, finding cotton swabs, some disinfectant and patches and got to work immediately.

Asami kept mostly quiet while Korra took care of her feet, only when the disinfectant hit the open wound did she groaned a little. When the grazes were cleaned and patched, and after Korra’s warm hands massaging the sore feet, Asami finally spoke.

“Everyone was so excited I didn’t want to ruin the mood”, she muttered from the pillow. But it was what Asami said next that really made Korra feel like a complete jerk. “ _You_ seemed so happy, I haven’t seen you this happy since before our fight, I didn’t want to bother you with stupid chafes.”

Korra sat quietly for a moment, staring at the back of Asami’s head. She let go of the foot and crawled up next to her girlfriend, making her look at Korra.

“You know I don’t deserve you, right?” Korra mumbled, gently moving away a strand of hair to sit behind her ear. “I’m so sorry for being an ass to you this morning and the last couple of days, you didn’t deserve that, and you have been nothing but supportive all day.”

Asami sighed a little but put a hand on Korra’s cheek. “I just wish you would talk to me, tell me how _you_ feel, like you did before. You keep shutting me out.”

“I know, I know”, Korra’s eyes fell. “I-I guess I was afraid we were going to start fighting again and I _hated_ that and never want us to fight like that again.”

“We’re in a relationship, Korra, we will argue with each other more than that one time. And that’s fine, because we’re only humans. We clearly need to talk about the move, but let’s put a hold on that conversation until we get home and lets just enjoy ourselves this weekend?”

Korra nodded in agreement, putting her own hand over Asami’s on her cheek. “I’d like that.”

“I love you.”

Korra leaned closer to capture Asami’s lips in a slow kiss filled with nothing but love for the girl next to her. “I love you too.”

They smiled at each other like the biggest dorks in love they were. Asami lifted herself up a little. “You know, last time I was in this tent…” She crawled on top of Korra, pinning her down on the air mattress. “It looked something like this”, she smirked, referring to the night Korra brought Asami back to this same tent during the Spirit World Festival and Korra realized she was definitely not straight.

Asami pressed her lips against Korra’s again, who was more than willing to have them there, or on her neck, or jaw or playfully sucking on her earlobe. Spirits this girl. When Korra felt a pair of hands sneaking in beneath her top greedily feeling her up wherever they could reach, she moaned “T-there’s people right outside…”

“They won’t notice if you’re quiet”, Asami mumbled into her ear, and wouldn’t stop with her ministrations. “You weren’t last time though…” One hand crept lower, to the waistband of Korra’s shorts, ready to make some magic happen and Korra was so high on life she wouldn’t care one bit if anyone heard them. But then, the hand and the kissing abruptly stopped. It made Korra opened her eyes she didn’t even knew she had shut, looking confused at Asami with a look that said, ‘why the heck did you stop?’.

“Someone’s coming”, Asami said quietly, giving Korra one last kiss on the mouth before removing herself from Korra’s fine figure. “You should probably zip your pants up and fix your top”, she smirked, scooting to the end of the inner tent, looking for something in her backpack. Not a second to soon did Kai’s head poked inside the tent, seeing a beet red Korra quickly fixing her clothing and Asami pulling on a pair of socks and heelless slippers.

“Uh, I didn’t interrupt anything?” Kai questioned upon seeing Korra’s embarrassed face.

“All good here Officer”, Asami joked, a wide grin plastered on her face. “What’s up?”

Kai took another look at Korra before saying; “We’re gonna chop some wood for the fire, thought if Korra was available.”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll help you no worries. I just gotta uh… give me a moment”, Korra asked, obviously still riled up from Asami’s work on her moments before. Kai was nice enough to keep quiet and left them after telling them where he could be find.

“You know you’re adorable when embarrassed”, Asami grinned and unexpectantly got pulled back down onto the mattress by Korra, laughing her beautiful laugh as Korra got revenge by tickling her.


	4. NERÅT / UPPÅT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo a short filler chapter! Next one's gonna be a wee bit longer, just wanted to post this before going away for a week *yay*
> 
> Ha de gött hej!

Rest of the evening was more of the relaxing state. After helping out with the wood and got the fire going, Korra and Mako tried their luck with fishing. Korra actually caught one, and of course Asami just knew how to rinse it. Beers and some dinner, the little hiking gang was in a good mood. Kai, Asami and Wing walked away with a guitar while Opal and Jinora went for a night swim in the lake, leaving the rest of them with dishes and more alcohol.

“So, you and Asami made up huh?” Mako asked, taking the frying pan filled with water and dish soap to sit on the stand Asami had fixed for it above the flames of the fire.

“Yeah, we decided to put a pause on our… argument, until we got back home”, Korra replied, watching the fire licking the bottom of the pan. “Am I stupid for being so worried about this?

“Um, yea you are, Rookie”, Kuvira cut in before Mako could answer.

“Wha- you having trouble in paradise, Korra?” Annie added to the now apparently open discussion about Korra’s relationship.

“No, I don’t have _trouble in paradise_ ”, Korra frowned. “It’s just that, Asami got into business school, you know Wan Shi Tong University?”

“Holy shit that’s really impressive. So she’s hot _and_ smart? Kinda unfair if you ask me…”, Annie muttered.

“Well, yeah and I’m really proud and happy for her”, Korra explained quickly, overseeing the snarky remark from Annie. “I’m just scared that, since she will be moving out, I won’t be seeing her as much as I do now…”

“Hey…” Mako finally got the chance to answer. “Remember last summer when I was a lying asshole that didn’t tell you I saw Asami and she ended up with the hot guy instead?”

“…I specifically remember you being a lying asshole”, Korra smirked, slowly sipping her beer.

Mako just rolled his eyes at her. “Yeah, well I was that lying asshole only because I was jealous of the connection you two had. It was petty of me to think you weren’t allowed to have a connection like that with anyone other than me.” He gently nudged her side. “So yes, I think you’re being stupid about this. If you guys could go through all that shit last year, you’ll be fine. Even if you won’t be seeing each other every day, there’s smartphones to help you out.”

“Thanks, Mako”, she smiled sincerely at him. When he wasn’t busy being an asshole, he was a pretty decent person. Korra took off the frying pan before the soap bubbles killed the fire. “Hey, have you talked to Bolin at all? I texted him in the car, but he hasn’t replied to me all day”, she continued while putting the pan in the bucket of water. Clean enough.

“He won’t answer my calls either. Whatever he did, he really screwed up”, Mako just shrugged.

“You think he did something?” Korra asked surprised. “Opal said he was sick.”

“If he was sick he’d still have his phone stuck to his hand texting everyone he knows because his sick and bored. Trust me, he’s not sick.”

Korra watched him curiously for a moment, until Opal and Jinora came back from the water, laughing a little while drying themselves off with their respective towels. Jinora stopped to say something to Opal, she looked serious. Opal gave her a small smile and then hugged her tightly. What was that about?

Since most of them were pretty beat from all the walking, the group hanging around the fire decided to turn in early. Korra had brushed her teeth, changed into her pjs (mini shorts and a tank top, it was still warm during the night) and just gotten herself into the comfy sleeping bag when Asami barged in, as in trying to be quiet but was perhaps a little drunk to realise that she was making a lot of sounds. She went straight to her backpack, picking up the toiletry bag and tried to as quietly walk out of the tent, just to remember the toothpaste was in Korra’s bag.

“ _Shit!”_ Korra heard her mutter and it was a little cute actually, and Korra just couldn’t keep quiet any longer and started to giggle. Asami looked down at Korra. “Oh, you’re not sleeping?”

“I just laid down”, Korra answered with a grin and sat up so she could toss the toothpaste to Asami. “Here.”

“Thanks babe, I’ll join you in a minute!”

“Make it two please!” Korra called after her. She came back after roughly a minute, at least her grin shined bright anyway. Asami crawled back into the tent, putting away the bag and started to undress…to redress with sweater and long sweatpants?

“What are you doing?” Korra whispered, she didn’t want to disturb the others.

“I don’t want to freeze!” Asami whispered back, although it was louder than Korra. Korra looked at her, then the sleeping bag, and got an idea. She unzipped her own to the bottom down, and did the same with Asami’s, Korra then zipped up both sleeping bags, making it one big.

“There, now we can sleep together, and you won’t freeze”, Korra grinned. Asami grinned too. Like a dork. Spirits she’s adorable when tipsy. Asami eventually decided on a top (‘ _Science, bitch!_ ’) and shorts plus the socks she’s been wearing all afternoon and crawled into the bag so Korra could zip it back up.

“This nice”, Asami murmured in content, already clinging to Korra’s warm body, not that Korra minded.

“What have you and the boys been up to all night?” Korra asked quietly, slowly stroking her hair. She smelled nice. Sweet. Wait.

“It’s a secret”, Asami giggled, trying and failing to look mysterious.

“Have you been smoking?” Korra laughed.

“Maybeeee. But only ‘cause my feet are hurting… and ‘cause it’s nice.”

“So you’re not gonna tell me what you did?”

“No! It’s for tomorrow! Don’t ask!” Asami curled up closer to Korra. “You’re so warm… and so _soft._ Like, your body is all chiselled rock-hard muscles, but you’re like so soft at the same time. I love that.”

Yeah, Asami was adorable when she was tipsy. “I love you too”, Korra whispered, hardly containing her grin. “You’re such a dork, you know.”

Asami answered by nuzzling her nose into Korra’s neck. Korra felt her mouth turn into a grin yet again. “Hey, do you think anyone is having sex right now?” she says loud enough for the entire camp to hear.

“ _Asami!_ ” Korra squeaked in chock and well, pure embarrassment because _who would say that so loudly?!_

Someone from the wind shelter snorted loudly and then Opal said, “I was just waiting for her to ask that.”

“Yeah?” Asami answered her, lifting her head up to hear.

“We have sex right now!” Kai joined in, with Jinora in a much lower voice “ _seriously?”_.

“Oh, you are? What position are you guys in? Is it nice?” Asami kept on. Korra just shook her head and accepted her fate.

“Um… Missionary. You know sleeping bags is really tight so not much space for anything else”, Kai explained.

“We would’ve have sex too if it wasn’t for our whole family is lying next to us”, Kuvira called out.

“Eeew! Can I join your tent instead ‘Sami?” one of the twins said. “Maybe the three of us can have a good time heh?”

“OhmyGod”, Korra muttered trying to turn around and die in her corner of the tent. Asami made sure she didn’t go anywhere though.

“Korra, you can join me and Mako’s tent instead, it’s all hot and steamy here too…”, Annie’s voice echoed, making _everything_ worse.

“No!” Korra yelled back.

Asami put a hand on her red-hot cheek. “You’re adorable when you’re embarrassed”, she giggled quietly and pecked her lips. “And your body temperature rises like one, two degrees when you’re blushing.” Korra wanted to say fuck you or get out of town or something else that was condescending, because right then and there, Korra knew Asami had been playing her all along just to make Korra blush, and better yet the crowd just played along with her. But how could she do that when Asami looked at her with so much love in her eyes? It eventually quiet down again, as Asami drifted off pretty quickly after kissing Korra and the rest of the group didn’t have enough strength to carry on the discussion.


End file.
